Toko Buku
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Ayah, tahukah engkau bahwa aku sangat menyukai toko buku?    Banyak alasan yang membuatku menyukai toko buku. Bagiku toko buku adalah oase di tengah padang pasir. Tempat yang tenang di tengah hiruk pikuknya pusat perbelanjaan. CHAP 4 UP! RnR pleaseee :
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa...

Selamat siang minna!

Saya sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan password account saya ini, jadi bisa publish dan melanjutkan karya-karya saya ^^

Cerita ini tentang Rukia dan sekitarnyaa..

ada Ichigo juga kok.. tapi nanti munculnya.. hehe

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Toko Buku : My lovely friend, Wifi**

**This fiction is mine**

**Happy reading :)**

Ayah, tahukah engkau bahwa aku sangat menyukai toko buku?

Banyak alasan yang membuatku menyukai toko buku. Bagiku toko buku adalah oase di tengah padang pasir. Tempat yang tenang di tengah hiruk pikuknya pusat perbelanjaan. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki ke toko buku, aku selalu berharap semoga buku Ayah masih dijual di toko buku. Ibu pernah bercerita kalau dulu Ayah adalah seorang jurnalis sekaligus penulis. Semoga sampai kini Ayah tetap menjadi penulis.

Yah, jika suatu saat aku menemukan sebuah buku yang mengguratkan nama Ayah di covernya, yang pertama akan kulakukan adalah membuka halaman-halaman terakhirnya, tempat biografi pengarang dituliskan. Dengan begitu, aku dapat memastikan keadaan Ayah saat ini. Memastikan bahwa Ayah sehat-sehat saja, membayangkan bahwa Ayah telah menelurkan banyak karya, membayangkan bahwa Ayah telah meraih banyak penghargaan. Pulitzer kek, Magsaysay kek, atau mungkin Khatulistiwa Award…

Tapi hingga kini, aku tak pernah menemukan nama Ayah diantara deretan nama pengarang lainnya. Ketika kuketikkan kata Byakuya Kuchiki di katalog elektronik pun hasilnya nihil.

Yah, aku telah mengunjungi begitu banyak toko buku. Dari toko buku A cabang Karakura sampai toko buku C cabang Soul Society. Dimanapun tak kutemukan buku Ayah seeksemplarpun. Apakah Ayah kini telah beralih profesi? Kalau aku boleh tahu, Ayah sekarang jadi apa? jadi siapa?

Aku tahu ini agak konyol, tapi aku berharap sekarang Ayah jadi presiden. Setiap aku menonton televisi yang berada di warteg dekat kontrakanku, aku berharap bahwa pria yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata "Saya turut prihatin" itu adalah Ayah. Ketika kuceritakan ini pada Ibu, Ibu hanya tertawa getir sambil mengelak. "Dia bukan Ayahmu, Nak. Kalau Ayahmu jadi presiden, ia pasti sudah menjual negara ini. Ayahmu itu orangnya gegabah, kalau berbuat tidak pernah pakai pertimbangan yang matang."

Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Yah, mulut Ibu memang terkenal pedas. Buktinya kami sudah berpuluh kali berpindah kontrakan bukan karena tidak mampu bayar, tapi karena pemiliknya sakit hati dengan perkataan Ibu. Tapi meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Ibu memiliki hati yang baik. Dibalik senyum masamnya, dibalik pahit lidahnya. Dibalik itu semua, Ibu masih menyayangi Ayah.

"Ayahmu itu orangnya selalu gegabah, termasuk saat dia ninggalin kita…"

Yah, apakah dulu Ayah berpikir lebih dari sekali ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami?

Jadi apapun Ayah sekarang…Aku, secara pribadi dan mewakili Ibu, mengharapkan kepulangan Ayah…

Jadi siapapun Ayah sekarang…Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini merindukan kehadiran Ayah…

Aku berharap suatu hari Ayah datang, pulang ke rumah. Atau, menjemputku di toko buku.

*******chappyrukioguri*****tokobuku*******

Aku dididik Ibu jadi anak yang mandiri, telaten, taat peraturan, dan berdisiplin diri. Ibu benar-benar anti akan sifat-sifat yang mengarah ke gaya ayah; bebas, seenaknya, senewen, gegabah, dan banyak mimpi.

Akibatnya, saat ujian, akulah yang paling akhir berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas jawaban. Selesai ujian , akulah yang paling ditunggu di pintu oleh teman-teman karena harus merapikan meja yang penuh dengan bekas penghapus dan merapikan meja kursi yang baru saja aku gunakan untuk ujian. Dan kamarku tak luput jadi korban ketelitian. Sehelai rambut jatuh pun langsung buru-buru kusapu.

Ibu tidak suka kalau aku banyak tanya. Ibu tidak suka aku mencari-cari Ayah sendirian. Dan Ibu benci toko buku. Kadang aku kasihan melihat beliau memeriksa tas sekolahku tengah malam buta. Mungkin, Ibu takut aku membeli buku Ayah, membacanya, menekurinya, meresapinya, dan menjadi sebebas Ayah, lalu pergi dari rumah.

Tapi seketat apapun Ibu menjagaku, ada satu sifat buruk yang luput dari pengawasan ibu: Aku ini banyak mimpi.

Dan surat yang dicantumkan di atas, surat monolog yang seolah berdialog itu, adalah surat ke-seratus-sekian yang menjadi bagian dari mimpi bertemu ayah.

Aku akan membukukannya.

Aku akan memberitahu dunia.

Kalau aku mencari ayahku.

Jadi kalaupun sampai sepuluh tahun mendatang Ayah tak juga menelurkan buku, biarlah, bukuku saja yang ditemukannya.

*******chappyrukioguri*****tokobuku*******

Sekarang usiaku sudah 18 tahun . tak terasa sudah sekitar 10 tahun ayah meninggalkanku dan Ibu. Semangat yang ditinggalkan pun masih terasa benar sampai sekarang. Semangat tak boleh takut mencapai mimpi walaupun kita orang biasa. Aku masih ngat dulu ayah pernah berkata seperti ini padaku.

"Rukia, anak cerdas , apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun kondisi Rukia nanti , Rukia harus tetap semangat menggapai mimpi Rukia. Semangat mengubah keadaan Rukia yang sekarang menjadi keadaan yang lebih baik . Ingat selalu mematuhi apa yang di samapikan Ibu. Oke Rukia?" Aku pun mengangguk bersemangat saait itu.

Ujian Nasional mulai dekat. Walaupun demikian tak membuatku bosan atau jaran mengunjungi took buku di kotaku sekarang ini. Masih berharap suatu saat nanti aku menemukan buku dengan pengarang paling hebat sedunia , Byakuya Kuchiki , ayahku.

Benar kata ayahku took buku adalah tempat yang dashyat .

aku bisa menemukan dunia , mimpi , semuannya di sini . Namun aku tetap merasa aku masih di dunia paling sempit sekarang karena tak bias menemukan buku karangan ayahku sendiri. Di mana kah engkau sekarang , ayah ? Rukia merindukanmu. Aku yakin Ibu juga merindukan ayah . Doakan Rukia bisa lulus ujian nasional dan masuk universitas yang dulu ayah sempat gagal masuk ke sana. Aku ingin meneruskan mimpi ayah . I love You .

TBC

singkat dulu yaaa..

RnR pleaseee :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**This Fiction is MINE !**

**Happy reading :D**

Ayah seperti biasa malam-malam seperti ini menjadi ritual bagi otakku yang berarah kepadamu,semakin ibu melarang semakin condong pikirku kepadamu. Ayah aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku ceritakan kepadamu? terlalu banyak suasana yang tak kau lihat,terlalu banyak episode hidupku yang seharusnya kau berperan dalamnya,terlalu banyak rentetan cerita yang ku telan sendiri tanpamu.

Tidak apa apalah ayah .. hidup memang kadang tak seideal yang kita mau..aku selalu mahfum pada jalan Tuhan.

Ayah aku ingin beri tahu kamu satu rahasia, tapi ayah jangan beritahu ibu yaa! ayah aku jatuh hati pada laki laki ..apa ayah tau kenapa aku yang 18 tahun tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki tiba-tiba saja merasa jatuh hati ..

Dia penulis yah…

Aku suka penulis seperti ayah,ayah berhati-hati lah kau harus rela berbagi tempat dengannya dihatiku hehe :p *tidak ayah aku tidak serius kemarin waktu di toko buku aku bertemu dengannya ternyata dia penulis, dia sedang melihat lihat buku nya yang di pajang di rak buku, saat dia keluar toko aku beli satu buku nya dan kubaca di rumah saat ibu sedang pergi .. membaca Bukunya jantungku berdebar ayah aku tidak tau rasa apa itu ..

Ayah apa ayah ingat waktu itu pada saat usiaku 7 tahun ayah pernah mengajakku ke tempat ayah bekerja waktu itu aku bingung dimana kantor ayah? Aku kaget waktu aku sampai di kantor ayah, kantor ayah indah sekali aku takjub waktu melihat deburan ombak,langit luas,angin yang berhembus,pasir yang halus membuatku tertawa riang ..ternyata kantor ayah adalah pantai..

waktu itu ayah bilang padaku bahwa pantai adalah tempat ayah menulis dan pantai yang membuat ibu selalu marah kepada ayah ..aku yang 7 tahun hanya diam saja tidak mengerti..

ayah juga bilang bahwa menulis adalah tentang menjaga keabadian

sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti artinya yah..

ayah semakin dewasa doaku semakin sedikit yah,ku beri tau salah satu doaku

"jika Tuhan enggan mempertemukan aku dengan ayah,semoga Tuhan berkenan mepertemukanku dengan laki laki yang menjaga kebadian" …

…

ayah apa kau dengar suara itu ? sepertinya ibu datang aku pamit dulu yah besok aku teruskan lagi ceritaku ..

_Aku mengumpulkan sebuah rindu dalam setiap satuan waktu sesuai porsinya._  
><em>Porsi yang semakin lama menggembung membumbung lalu suatu saat bisa meledak berhamburan.<em>  
><em>Bagaimana ini jika aku terus saja memproduksi limbah hati dan kenangan ini tanpa bisa mencegahnya?<em>  
><em>Besok atau lusa aku ingin menemuimu lagi. <em>  
><em>Membagikan bagian rindu terbesar milikku ini denganmu.<em>  
><em>Tentu saja memang rindu yang satu tak bisa menyusut sejak kau tiupkan setelah sosokmu tak kudapati.<em>  
><em>Besok atau lusa aku ingin menemuimu lagi . <em>  
><em>Hingga rindu ini kita kempiskan bersama.<em>

-Rukia Kuchiki-

Kusatukan ujung-ujung kertas yang kupegang sekarang. Kulipat selembar kertas A4 berisi puisi yang baru saja aku tulis dengan galau. Selalu saja hanya dengan imajinasiku, rinduku ini bisa sampai memburu ayah. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai menyambungkan profesi ayah sebagai penulis dengan usahaku menikam rasa rindu. Aku menyampaikan rinduku dengan menulis. Apa bedanya aku dengan ayah? Ya ampun, aku rasa ini sebuah ide yang bagus untuk sebuah karya tulis : "Korelasi keahlian yang dimilki orang tua sebagai bakat turunan pada anak". Aku justru terkekeh sendiri memikirkan ide super _ngaco_ barusan. Hal begitu kan mana diturunkan secara genetik. Lagipula aku sedang cuti ikut lomba karya tulis untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir dan tes perguruan tinggi.

Ayah, harus aku sampaikan padamu sesuatu. Aku terjepit dalam situasi yang belum selesai Ayah jabarkan. Atau memang Ayah belum pernah mengajariku tentang rindu? Dan kali ini, apa pula ya Tuhan. Ingat kan kemarin aku berkata tentang jatuh cinta? Aku sendiri sebenarnya belum bisa mendefinisikan sendiri perasaanku. Perutku diterjang sensasi aneh hingga ke dada saat itu. Aku lupa apa aku menginjak tanah atau tidak saat aku sedang sangat khidmat memandangnya dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Astaga, Ayah! Kau pasti bergurau saat dulu pernah mengenalkan aku dengan sebuah buku romansa yang aku cibir habis-habisan karena isinya pujangga abis! Mana aku mengerti saat usia itu, aku kan masih kecil dan kau megenalkan tentang hal yang menurutku masih norak. Lalu sekarang, apakah di umurku yang segini apa masih jadi hal yang norak? Ayah, dia Ichigo Kurosaki, penulis buku yang dulu kuanggap norak. Ayah pasti ingat. Kalau tidak ingat, pokoknya harus ingat! (maaf Ayah kalau aku ngotot).

Aku mengetahuinya setelah membaca buku yang kubeli saat aku bertemu dengannya. Di belakang buku itu ada biografi penulis. Dan dia berhasil membuatku lemas dua kali (yang pertama adalah senyumnya di toko buku). Sebenarnya aku tahu dia siapa. Siapa yang tidak kenal. Namanya kan sedang meroket. Sering muncul di media cetak atau pun media elektronik sebagai penulis muda berbakat. Cerpen yang baru dia keluarkan baru-baru ini sangat inspiratif tidak hanya bagi remaja tapi anak-anak dan kalangan dewasa ke atas. " Karakter menulis yang membangun bangsa", papar sebuah media cetak. Aku juga mengetahui hal-hal itu dari media cetak sih, Yah.

Aku memang sering mengunjungi toko buku, tapi tujuanku kan adalah Ayah. Terlalu apatis dengan hal lain sepertinya. Maka dari itu aku hanya tahu-tahu saja. Tidak mengikuti musim nge-_fans_ tulisan dia (atau dianya?). Dan sekarang, bertambahlah alasanku ke toko buku saat ini. Apakah judul tujuanku sekarang berubah menjadi berburu dua cinta? Satu untuk ayah dan satu untuknya? aduh, beneran norak sekali aku sekarang. Ayaahh..

***chappyrukioguri***

"Sastra Jerman?"

Momo memandangku tak percaya. Dia mendengus kecewa dan menatap hampa formulir Karakura University milikku.

"Kau bilang kau mau masuk kedokteran," tuntutnya tajam. "Aku tak mau ospek sendirian."

"Yah, setidaknya kampus kita berdekatan," aku mendengus bosan. "Sudah kubilang aku tak berminat-_ibuku yang mau_."

Dia memberi tatapan separo jengkel-separo kecewa ke arahku. Aku tahu aku tidak menepati janji yang kami buat setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali naik ke kelas tiga. Saat itu kedokteran terlihat keren dan semua orang bilang kalau mereka mau masuk kedokteran.

Dan saat itu, harus kuakui, aku membuat janji asal-asalan hanya agar Momo diam. Dia menjejali buku-buku soal dalam tasnya, membaca kumpulan rumus saat makan, dan dia membawa daftar logaritma saat Hitsugaya mengajaknya nonton berdua.

Aku heran kenapa dia malah marah saat Hitsugaya memutuskannya lewat sms.

Lagipula aku tak mau seumur hidup bertemu mayat. Sastra Jerman jauh lebih menarik. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku memilih Jerman-hanya saja Bayern berasal dari sana dan sebagai fans setia, kurasa ada baiknya aku belajar bahasa Jerman.

Aku tahu itu kedengaran konyol.

"Kau mau apa hah setelah lulus?" tanyanya jengkel. "Jadi penulis?"

"Kurasa begitu," kataku tak peduli. Padahal dalam hati aku tahu, _itu memang tujuanku._

"Penulis!" teriaknya histeris. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Astaga, kau lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

"Aku tak cerewet-aku _realistis_!" Wajah Momo memerah seperti tomat kelewat matang. "Kau kira kau bisa hidup hanya jadi penulis?"

"Kalaupun aku tak punya uang, aku juga tak akan pinjam ke tempatmu," kataku dingin. Dia sahabat terbaikku, tapi kadang dia bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, aku tahu! Kau mau jadi seperti ayahmu!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ayahku, tolong."

"Kau mau meninggalkan keluargamu kan? Menghilang begitu saja," ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

Aku memutuskan meninggalkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Aku tahu dia sedang banyak pikiran, pasti otaknya tersumbat hukum newton atau ritme sirkadian. Nanti malam paling dia akan menelponku-meminta maaf dan menangis semalaman, lalu besok dia akan mulai lagi.

Aku tak peduli.

Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan dari tadi adalah bagaimana reaksi ibuku kalau dia tahu aku memilih sastra Jerman.

***chappyrukioguri***

Seperti yang telah kuduga, Ibu marah setelah aku mengajukan formulir pendaftaran Karakura University. "Beli lagi formulirnya pakai uangmu!"bentak Ibu.

"Kalaupun aku beli lagi, pilihan pertamanya akan kuisi sastra jerman lagi. Kedokteran akan kutaruh di pilihan ketiga,"ucapku dengan suara bergetar mengingat sebuah piring kini berada di tangan Ibu. Bukannya berburuk sangka, aku hanya sedang berekspektasi tentang kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kamu itu keterlaluan!"teriak Ibu. "Ibu mau aku pilih kedokteran? OK. kalau aku tidak kuat di tengah semester, IP ku bisa-bisa jelek, aku bisa-bisa tidak semangat, bisa-bisa aku di drop-out!"kini giliran aku yang kehilangan kendali. Piring yang siap Ibu lontarkan kini bukan lagi ancaman bagiku.

Ibu meletakkan piring pada tempatnya, beliau menangis. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku memang kebal akan teriakan Ibu, bentakan Ibu, tapi bila sudah melihat Ibu menangis seperti ini…aku. luluh.

"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kamu, Ibu pingin kamu jadi dokter,"ucap Ibu di sela isaknya.

"Kedokteran mungkin memang yang terbaik, Bu…"sahutku. "Tapi belum tentu yang terbaik untukku."

Kini aku berlutut di hadapan Ibu, mengambil kembali formulir Karakura University yang telah diremas Ibu. Dengan perlahan, kucium kaki Ibu yang kini hampir keriput.

"Restui aku Ibu…"ujarku dengan air mata yang tak terelakkan lagi.

"Ibu pingin punya anak yang jadi dokter, bisa ngobatin Ibu, bisa nolong orang lain…"Ibu masih menyimpan ambisinya.

"Kalau mau menolong orang jadi apapun bisa,Bu. Nggak harus jadi dokter kan? Ibu sehat itu karna karunia Tuhan, bukan karena dokter. Dokter hanyalah pekerjaan mulia yang menjadi media,"ucapku lirih.

"Kamu itu harus jadi dokter, dari kecil kamu sering bilang kalau kamu ingin jadi dokter…"tangisan Ibu kini melemah.

"Aku bisa saja jadi dokter, Bu…tapi kalau aku nggak ngejalanin profesiku dengan sepenuh hati, apa Ibu mau aku begitu?"tanyaku retoris. Ibu masih menangis, ia mengambil formulir Karakura University-ku.

"Pilihan jurusanmu apa saja?"tanya Beliau.

"Sastra Jerman, Arkeologi, Kedokteran,"jawabku mantap.

"Tetapkan pilihanmu, tapi jadikan Kedokteran pilihan kedua…"ucapnya pasrah.

"Ibu mengijinkan?"tanyaku. Begitu aku melihat Beliau mengangguk samar, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang entah mengapa lebih kurus dari yang kukira. "Mau jadi apapun aku nanti, aku janji…aku nggak akan ninggalin Ibu…"

***chappyrukioguri***

Haah... Aku sangat bersyukur ibu mau menerima pilihanku , Sastra Jerman . Dengan penuh perjuangan aku meyakinkan Beliau agar mengijinkanku atas apa pun yang aku pilih ..

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba . Hari ini hari pertama tes di Universitas terbaik di kotaku ini . Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga . Aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku bisa masuk Sastra Jerman . Bisa sukses dengan jurusan itu . Yah , aku sagat yakin . Ayah , doakan aku ya ? Hari ini Rukia akan berjuang agar bisa menembus Sastra Jerman . Aku tersenyum semangat .

Hampir dua jam aku duduk di kursi dalam ruang B Teknik Kimia di Universitas ini. Ahh.. lega rasanya sudah melewati satu hari ujian masuk . Eh , sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing . Iya ! Itu pengarang buku yang ku jumpai waktu lalu, Ichido Kurosaki . Jadi dia juga akan masuk universitas tahun ini ? Ya Tuhan , senang sekali aku bisa dipertemukan dengannya di sini .

Diam-diam aku mengikutinya . Dari percakapannya dengan temannya aku dengar dia memilih jurusan Kedokteran . Hatiku , serasa ingin menangis . Kenapa aku tidak menuruti ibuku dari awal untuk masuk jurusan Kedokteran ? Jika aku masuk aku akan bertemu dan satu jurusan dengan dia. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia ? Dasar bodoh !

Aku percepat langkahku . Menghindarinya . Tempat yang ingin aku datangi sekarang . Toko Buku . Ya , itu yang bisa membuatku tenang sekarang .

***chappyrukioguri***

Ayah, _God must be funny_. Setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku, _sanctuary_ yang pertama kali terpikirkan dalam otakku, sepulang ujian, tanpa kuduga sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan…dia. Di pojok genre buku favoritku, ia berdiri dengan segala anugerah yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya. Entah mengapa, setelah aku tahu ia memilih kedokteran, ia terlihat sedikit lebih bersinar di mataku.

Kucoba kulangkahkan mataku menuju pojok lain, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik di pojok genre buku favoritku. Bukan, bukan dia.

Tebak yah, apa yang kutemukan?

sebuah buku bersampul cokelat yang berjudul "Setelah Ini, Aku Akan Pulang."

Buku itu tidak seistimewa yang kubayangkan bila tak ada nama Byakuya Kuchiki yang tercetak di sampul buku itu.

Yah, berjanjilah. Setelah ini, setelah urusanmu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa saja itu selesai, pulanglah…secepatnya.

**TBC**

Senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan chapter ke 2 ini. IchiRuki sudah mulai tanda-tanda muncul hehe

mungkin di next chapter akan muncul banyak.

Doakan sajaa . RnR pleaaseee :D


	3. Chapter 3

Selamaat paaagiiiiiiii *kucek-kucek mata karena habis bangun tidur*

Ciymiii hadir dengan cerita yang luar biasa !

Makasih ya yang udah pada review dan baca fict aneh ciymii ini.

Langsung aje yeee ^^

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Toko Buku : Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**-happy reading-**

Aku berjalan menuju buku bersampul coklat itu. Sekedar hanya ingin tahu apa isi buku yang benar-benar menggelitik itu. Tanpa sengaja ada tangan kekar lain yang ingin mengambil buku pertama di deretan buku berjudul Setelah ini aku pulang. Mataku membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa empunya tangan itu. Dan kau tahu yah siapa ? dia.. dia pengarang buku yang tadi pagi ikut ujian masuk juga di Karakura University. Oh , tidak! Jantungku serasa ingin lepas sekarang. Perasaan apa ini yah? Mungkinkah ini salah satu perasaan yang tergambar dalam buku pujangga abis yang sempat kucibir itu yah?

"Maaf."

Yah, dia bicara padaku! Segera aku menyadarkan diri agar tak terlihat gugup di depannya.

"oh..tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sesantai mungkin dengan senyum termanis.

Dia senyum balik yah ! Lihat ! wajahnya semakin mempesona dari sebelumnya. Oh, tidak! Wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Apa kau mau mengambil buku ini?"

"Iya"

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh?"

Aku benar-benar kaget ketika mulai mengajakku berbicara panjang. Aku tidak mau kehilangan momen ini yah. Jarang-jarang kan aku bisa berbicara denganya.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dengan senyum lembut.

"Ichigo...Ic higo Kurosaki." Katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yah , dia mengajakku berkenalan. Oh my god ! aku ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Rukia..Rukia Kuchiki." Jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat . itulah yang kurasakan.

Entah kenapa pengarang muda ini tiba-tiba mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kau suka buku ini ya…Rukia?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Baru saja aku melihat judulnya sudah tertarik sepertinya itu buku yang bagus."

"Ahh..memang judul buku yang menariklah yang menjual karya seseorang."

"Tidak juga. Kadang judul yang menarik tapi tidak sesuai dengan isinya justru akan membuat pembaca kecewa. Tapi aku yakin, semua buku yang sudah terbit dan bertengger manis di toko buku manapun pasti sudah melewati proses yang panjang untuk bersaing dengan buku-buku yang tak kalah menariknya."

Ichigo memandangku heran. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentang perkataanku barusan. Apakah aku sok tahu, Yah?

"Kau penulis buku ya?"

Pertanyaan yang tak kusangka mengalir dari mulutnya. Seketika aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh,tidak kok. Aku hanya suka membaca banyak buku fiksi romance dan sastra."

Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dengan sikap yang mencurigakan. Benarkan yah?

"Eh sudah yaa..aku harus pergi. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Kataku sambil melangkah meninggalkannya jauh.

"Hei..Rukiaa! huh dasar!"

**C**

**R**

**O**

Aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan pengarang muda itu. Jam tanganku kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.00 p.m. Wah , gawat! Aku pasti hari ini kena omel ibu karena pulang sesore ini.

Sesampainya di rumah , aku sama sekali tak melihat sosok ibuku di dalam kontrakkan. Aahh.. tak biasanya ibu jam segini pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Tadaimaaa…!" kataku memastikan apakah benar memang ibu tak di kontrakan.

Aku coba tengok ke segala penjuru rumah . tak sulit bagiku untuk memcari sosok ibu di kontrakan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini. Dan memang.. ibu tak ada di sini. Tapi..eh? kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka? Jangan-jangan ibu..

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Dan benar seperti dugaanku. Ibu di kamarku.

"Kau masih suka menulis ya, Rukia?" Tanya ibu sedikit dnegan nada kesal.

"Eh?" aku menundukkan wajah. Tak berani menatap ibu.

"kau bahkan masih mengingat ayahmu yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita!" perkataan ibu semakin menjadi-jadi. Memang selama ini tak dapat dipungkri aku suka menulis di kertas-kertas A4 dan semua tulisanku aku tunjukkan untuk ayah yang selama ini aku rindukan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya Bu seorang anak merindukkan ayah kandungnya?" ucapku tak kalah menjadi-jadi.

"dan…dan apakah ini alasanmu milih Sastra Jerman? Kau mau menjadi penulis seperti ayahmu dan meninggalkan ibu?"

Perkataan ibu makin menjadi-jadi , kali ini diringi dengan isakkan tangis. Aku masih menunduk . tak berani menatap sosok ibu yang membelakangiku kini.

"Jadi apapun nanti , Rukia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibu. Rukia janji, Bu."

Ibu terdiam sejenak.

"ibu harap apa yang kau ucapkan adalah benar. Dan ingatlah satu hal Rukia! Ayahmu tidak akan pernah kembali pada kita!"

Deg!

"Ma..maksud ibu?" Tanyaku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibu barusan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan ayahmu. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Sampai kapan pun Rukia tidak akan melupakan ayah!"

"Terserah kau! Ibu tidak hanya ingin kau kecewa nantinya. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Pinta ibu dengan nada lembut.

Aku masih benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan ibu. Apa mun gkin selama ini ibu tahu di mana ayah? Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Apakah ibu benar-benar ingin aku melupakan ayah? Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kini menjalar di kepalaku. Aaarrgh..aku merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

**C**

**R**

**O**

Malam. Entah kenapa aku begitu menyukai malam. Malam adalah symbol ketenangan bagiku. Karena hanya pada saat malam harilah aku bisa mengingat ayah seutuhnya.

Ayah, hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar membingungkan. Bingung apakah aku harus senang ataukah sedih bahkan ataukah harus marah. Banyak rasa yang aku rasakan hari ini yah. Senang karena aku bertemu dengan satu hatiku yang lain. Wah,yah, aku mulai menjadi pujangga yang sedang mengumbar satu benda tak terlihat bernama cinta. Mengingat yang satu ini hatiku benar-benar senang. Dua kali yah aku bertemu pengarang yang sudah membuat hatiku klepek-klepek. Pertama, saat ujian masuk universitas dan kedua nih yah yang paling membuatku sangat senang. Aku bertemu dengannya di took buku.

Hmmm…memang sepertinya benar apa kata ayah. Toko buku adalah tempat di mana kita bisa menemukan dunia baru yang belum pernah kita temui. Dna ayah tahu aku menemukan dunia cinta di sana. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki yah. Pria tampan, tinggi, dan rambut orens yang menyala bak sinar matahari yang menghangatkan hatiku yang sedang rindu akan ayah. Hari ini dia mengajakku berkenalan yah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga mau-maunya mengajak gadis biasa yang tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa sepertiku ini. Hihi..tapi jujur yah aku senang menjabat tangan kekarnya membuat jantungku ingin lepas saja. Yah, inikah perasaan bernama cinta itu? Apakah seperti ini yang dulu ibu rasakan saat –err- jatuh cinta dengan ayah ? aahh.. ibu tidak pernah cerita sih yah. Aku harap saat bertemu ayah nanti , ayah yang akan menceritakannya padaku bagaimana kisah cinta ayah dan ibu .

Bodohnya, karena aku terlalu gugup. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menghindarinya. Seharusnya kan aku bertanya banyak tentangnya . Ya kan Yah? Aku geli sendiri ketika mengingat pertemuanku dnegannya Yah! Aduh..duh yah lihat anak gadismu ini! Sekarang pandai sekali merangkai kata-kata picisan untuk ayah tercintanya tentang pemuda yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Jangan salahkan aku loh yah. Ayah yang mengajari aku seperti ini dengan dulu bercerita cerrta romantisme dua insan. Haha..tidak..tidak yah…! Anakmu ini pintar menyusun kalimat gombal karena akunya sendiri yang sering berimajinasi lewat tulisan-tulisan yang sering aku baca di took buku.

Ternyata menyukai seseorang itu menyenangkan ya yah. Tapi jujur yah.. aku tidak berharap banyak padanya. Baru saja aku mengenalnya tdai pagi, pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Tapi aku tetap berharap suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dan bisa kenal lebih dekat dengannya.

Oya…yah! Hari ini ada juga yang membuatku sedih. Hari ini saat pulang aku menemukan ibu di kamarku. Aku tahu ibu mempunyai kebiasaan memeriksa kamarku saat aku tidur , takut kalau anaknya membawa buku macam-macam dari took buku atau dari pinjaman dari teman atau perpustakaan. Dan hari ini ibu menemukan setumpuk surat cinta yang aku tulis untuk ayah. Ibu benar Nampak kecewa betul ketika menemukan itu. Dan yang paling membuatku bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang adalah ucapa ibu yang katanya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dnegan ayah. Aku disuruh tidak mengingat-ingat ayah lagi. Apakah salah yah aku rindu dengan orang tua laki-laki yang tidak pernah aku temui selama sepuluh tahun? Ibu takut aku kecewa ketika mendapati suatu kenyataan tentang ayah. Ayah tidak menikah lagi kan? Ayah tidak memiliki anak yang manis dan cantik selain aku kan? Hhh…entahlah yah.. aku benar-benar bingung. Tapi tenang saja yah . aku akan tetap mencari ayah apapun yang terjadi.

Anak ayah yang paling cantik, manis , pintar

-Rukia Kuchiki-

**TBC**

**K**yaaaaaa akhirnya ide mengalir deras waktu bangun tidur yeyeyey *dancingbalala ala shugo chara *

Benar-benar perjuangan membuat fict yang satu ini ! ciymii gag mau Cuma asal publish tapi tidak selesai sampai akhir niih cerita.

Sempat menggalau nih fict mau di bawa kemanaa. But berkat temen ciymii yang super duper hebat dan readers reviewers yang luar biasa akhirnya ciymii bangkit kembali dari kegalauan #lebay

Satu kata yang bisa bikin ciymii makin semangat please

**R E V I E W **yaa

Thank youuuu :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Toko Buku belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Enjoy reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku menunggu pengumuman tes tertulis untuk masuk ke Karakura University. Ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan,yah! Aku berharap aku bisa lulus seleksi ini mengingat azamku yang kuat untuk kuliah di tempat di mana ayah dulu pernah gagal memasukinya. Sastra Jerman, Yah. Bukan kedokteran.

Segera saja aku menuju ke warung internet dekat rumahku. Aku ingin segera tahu hasil pengumumannya. Perlahan aku mulai memasuki website resmi karakura University. Dan benar di sana sudah terpampang banner besar bertuliskan Pengumuman Hasil Seleksi Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru Karakura University. Aku mengklik banner itu.

Masukkan PIN

012562309

Jreng-jrenggg!

Selamat Anda diterima di jurusan Sastra Jerman!

Yes! Aku melonjak gembira. Lihat, yah! Aku diterima di Karakura University! Rasanya tak sabar memberitahukan ibu dan Momo tentang hal ini. Tapi, apakah mereka juga akan turut senang dengan kabar ini mengingat mereka tidak setuju jika aku memilih Sastra Jerman sebagai pilihan pertamaku saat mendaftar. Ah,sudahlah. Aku pikirkan nanti saja. Yang penting sekarang aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke universitas ini.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan penulis itu? Apa dia juga diterima di universitas ini? Di jurusan kedokteran?

Ah,kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Memang aku ini siapanya? Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan penulis itu!

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera member tahu iu tentang kabar baik ini. Sudah aku duga sebelumnya ibu hanya merespon dengan ber-hn saja. Tidak ada ekspresi gembira untukku karena telah masuk ke universitas terfavorit di kotaku ini. Mungkin beliau kecewa karena anaknya tidak jadi menjadi dokter. Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah menduga tidak akan masuk ke jurusan kedokteran karena aku meletakkannya di pilihan ke dua. Semua orang pasti juga bisa menduga hal itu kan?

.

.

.

.

Semenjak aku diterima di jurusan sastra Jerman, saat ke toko buku aku jadi senang melihat bahkan membeli buku yang berhubungan dengan jurusan dan negara Jerman. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang membaca resensi sebuah novel terjemahan yang pengarangnya asli orang jerman. Mungkin saja, aku bisa menjadi seperti novelis ini. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir menjadi penulis? Apa karena jurusanku? Atau karena aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayah? Hah, aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hei, kau! Rukia,kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pria yang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan.. It's a lucky day! Aku bertemu dengan Ichigo, penulis muda terkenal yang aku temuui tempo lalu. Dia masih mengingat namaku! Hebat sekali aku ini saat dulu berkenalan dengannya. Berhasil memberikan kesan sehingga dia masih mengingatku hingga sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir siapa aku ini untuk diingatnya? Ya, kan?

"Ah, Ichigo bukan ya?" tanyaku pura-pura mengingat.

"Iya, ini aku. Syukurlah kau masih ingat rupanya!"

Syukurlah?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan jurusan kuliahku. Kebetulan aku baru saja masuk di Sastra Jerman, jadi aku bersemangat untuk mencari buku-buku yang ada hubungannya dengan Jerman. Kau sedang apa?"

"Hampir sama denganmu. Aku juga baru saja dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran di Karakura University , jadi aku iseng mencari buku yang sesuai dengan jurusanku."

Yes! Jadi dia diterima di universitas yang sama denganku. Entah kenapa aku begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Wah, selamat ya. Kita satu universitas." Ucapku member selamat.

"Kau juga diterima di sana?" aku tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali. Haha."jawabnya. "Oh,ya sebagai perayaan karena kita telah diterima di universitas yang sama, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang? Ya,itu pun kalau kau mau."

Traktir? Makan siang? Tidak salah?

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengenal penulis muda ini lebih dekat. Lagi pula aku juga belum makan dari pagi.

"Baiklah!"

"Ah,terima kasih!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Ichigo sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang menunya menyajikan masakan khas Jerman. Entah kenapa dia mengajakku ke restoran Jerman ini. Mungkin karena aku yang sedang terobsesi dengan hal-ha; berbau Jerman ya?

"Sekalian saja kau mencoba masakan Jerman. Jadi lengkap sudah keingintahuanmu tentang jerman." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya menurut. Memang aku belum pernah menyicipi masakan Jerman. Semoga ini tidak membuatku malu karena lidahku yang belum terbiasa dengan masakan orang Jerman.

"Tenang saja. Restoran ini sudah menyesuaikan dengan lidah orang Jepang kok."

Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberikamu sesuatu. Ini!."

"Ini… ."

19 Wishlists

"Yup! Ini adalah buku terbaruku. Hadiah awal pertemanan kita." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh aku begitu terpesona dengan penulis ini. Begitu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang perempuan.

"Terima kasih." Balasku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ini suka sekali pergi toko buku? Sebelumnya aku sering melihatmu di toko buku yang tadi. Suka mencari buku apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka dengan semua buku. Tapi, tujuan utamaku bukan untuk membeli banyak buku. Aku… sedang mencari ayahku."

Ekspresinya kini berubah.

"Me-mencari ayahmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Perhatiannya penuh ketika hendak mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Ayahku adalah seorang penulis, sama sepertimu." Aku tersenyum. "Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun beliau meninggalkanku dan ibu. Aku tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Karena ayahku adalah seorang penulis, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukannya lewat sebuah buku karya ayah yang bertengger manis di toko buku. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukannya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah ayah masih berprofesi sama atau tidak."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan ayahmu. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan. "Kau harus terus bersemangat! Ayahmu pasti bangga memiliki putri yang begitu gigih untuk mencari keberadaannya." Tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Malam akhirnya datang lagi. Ayah,tahu kan apa yang terjadi hari ini? Hari ini aku mendapat banyak kebahagiaan. Pertama tentu saja tentang hasil kerja kerasku untuk masuk ke Karakura University akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang baik. Aku diterima, Yah! Di kampus yang dulu ayah sangat ingin menuntut ilmu di sana. Kali ini ayah harus mau mengakui kalau anakmu ini lebih pintar dari ayah. Haha. Tidak kok, Yah! Aku hanya bercanda. Hehe. Ayah tetap yang terbaik. Nah, semenjak aku dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa Sastra Jerman, aku jadi terobsesi dengan banyak buku yang berhubungan dengan Jerman, Yah. Lihatlah kamarku, Yah. Ada poster besar tembok Berlin, peta negara Jerman, bahkan aku membeli novel terjemahan bahasa Jerman. Anakmu ini sudah gila akan negara Jerman kali ya, Yah.

Hal kedua yang membuatku senang hari ini adalah aku bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi, Yah! Itu loh pengarang muda yang sudah sangat banyak menyita perhatianku. Dia juga baru saja diterima di Karakura University. Hanya saja dia di jurusan Kedokteran. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang sangat pandai, Yah. Buktinya dia bisa lulus seleksi dari ribuan orang yang menginginkan jurusan terfavorit itu. Dan yang tidak disangka lagi hari ini dia mentraktirku makan siang, Yah. Bayangkan, Yah. Aku yang hanya gadis biasa seperti ini bisa makan satu meja dengan dia. Sungguh hari yang begitu menyenangkan kan, Yah? Entah kenapa tadi aku jadi bercerita tentang ayah padanya. Pada hal sifatku yang tertutup ini kadang kala enggan menceritakan permasalahan yang sedang aku hadapi pada orang asing seperti dia. Dia berjanji akan menolongku untuk menemukanmu, Yah. Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku bagikan bebanku dalam pencarianmu.

Haaah.. ayah, di manapun kau berada sekarang ingat selalu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Biarlah ada jarak yang jauh memisahkan kita, asal hati kita tetap dekat.

_Di hati ini, aku merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat_

_Kerinduan akan hadirnya sosok lembutmu di sekitarku_

_Menjadikanku tetap bertahan dan lebih tegar dalam pencarian_

_Hingga akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu erat dan berkata_

_I love you, Ayah. Aku merindukanmu._

-Kuchiki Rukia-

.

.

.

.

**-ciymii's curcol-**

SEMANGAAAT! Akhirnya saya bisa update fict Toko Buku ini. Dimaafkan yang banyak karena mungkin banyak typo di chapter ini.

Rukia masih setia dalam pencarian ayahnya, apalagi dia sekarang dibantu ichi.

Romance belum kerasa karena masih awal perkenalan.

Semoga next chapter bisa lebih panjang dan lebih baik.

Berikan masukan yang banyak lewat review yaaa ?

See you )


End file.
